Nothing like you
by nonsenseandmaya
Summary: Set in season 3. Kate/Juliet
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: Please let me know if you want more, and what you think.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kate," Juliet said and spun around. "I was just looking for you."

"Think you'd find me in that pile over there?" Kate motioned towards her belongings.

"I came to ask for your help."

Kate didn't even dignify that with an answer. Who the hell did Juliet think she was?

"Get out of here." Kate's harsh tone did noting to change the blank expression on Juliet's face. She was starting to believe the woman was actually made of stone.

"Kate, please listen to me, Jack's missing."

"And you had nothing to do with it, right?" Kate inched closer to the blonde. "Get out of my sight Juliet."

Why did Juliet know before she did? Apparently, no one had seen him since the day before yesterday. It wasn't like Jack to disappear without telling anyone and it was only a matter of time before people started to panic.

Kate had been too busy trying to avoid Sawyer to even think about anything else. He was starting to doubt the words she had said to him, and the more time she spent with him, so did she.

Seeing Jack and Juliet together made her feel sick to her stomach. What was she doing with him? Why did Jack trust her? Didn't he remember that this was the same Juliet who had tortured them? Who had taken away the little semblance of control Kate had fought so hard to keep?

As the evening approached, Kate set out to find Jack. Alone. She searched the surrounding area for signs of where he might have been taken, but there was nothing. Grabbing her backpack, she took off in the direction which made the most sense.

After walking for almost an hour, she heard a twig snap. She kept still and listened. Was she being followed? She moved towards the sound, her heart rate increasing with every step. It was too dark to make out what might be behind the leaves. She pulled out the gun she was carrying and moved in a half-circle. A sudden movement caused her to jump back.

"Damn it," Kate said, when she saw what had scared her. The snake just looked at her before moving away, leaving her surrounded by nothing but the sound of her own ragged breathing.

After only a few hours of sleep, she woke up. She hadn't bothered to start a fire and the cold was starting to get to her. Another sound came from the jungle. This time it was bigger than a snake. She reached out her hand only to find her gun missing.

"You certainly are a heavy sleeper miss Austen."

Kate's head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice. She stood quickly. One of the Others was pointing her own gun towards her chest. Had this been Juliet's plan all along? To get Kate out here in the jungle only to let her get ambushed and put in a cage again? Kate would rather die than let that happen. Judging from the man's cold stare, he wouldn't have a problem with it.

"Are you going to kill me with the safety on?"

The man laughed.

"Don't insult me." He used the gun to hit the side of her head. She fell down on her knees, her blood dripping down her cheek. She didn't make a sound, wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt like hell.

Something made the man's head turn, and Kate used the opportunity to hit the gun out of his hands. It flew over their heads and landed somewhere in the darkness.

The man growled and lunged for her. She got the wind knocked out of her as he landed on top of her. She struggled under him but he was too heavy. She kneed him in the stomach, but he barely flinched. He grabbed her wrists and held her down.

The smell of his breath against her face made her cringe.

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" The man smiled at her and moved his hands to her throat. Kate tried pulling them away, but it was useless. The panic started to rise within her. She wouldn't survive this. The pressure on her throat increased and she struggled for air. Her eyesight started to blur. Before everything went black she was someone behind him. Juliet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: Comments are love, please let me know what you think. This one is a bit shorter, but I can update soon if you want more.

...

"Hey, wait up," Juliet said. After trudging along all day, she still hadn't managed to get a single word out of the brunette. Maybe Kate was still freaked out about the way she'd woken up.

Juliet shivered as she thought about Kate's lifeless body. Her pale skin, the lack of movement as Juliet blew air into her lungs. How weak her voice sounded when she came to. Juliet had almost laughed from sheer relief.

But Kate still wouldn't talk to her.

And if Juliet wasn't mistaken, she seemed to increase her pace instead of slowing down.

Juliet's entire body was aching, but she started to run to catch up. Kate was almost out of sight, only a figure moving among the trees.

If Kate would just listen to her, she would know they weren't all that different. That they had more in common than she thought. But as soon as Juliet tried having a conversation with the other woman, Kate took off.

Juliet wasn't paying attention to where she put her feet. Her foot getting caught, she fell face down on the ground. A sharp pain traveled up her ankle, and she gasped. Sand got in her mouth and just about everywhere else. She swore to herself and tried sitting up without moving her leg.

"Are you okay?"

Juliet quickly hid the surprise of hearing Kate's voice so close to her. She'd started to believe Kate would never stop the silent treatment. Juliet noded her head and started wiping off the dirt covering her body.

"Here," Kate said and reached out her water bottle.

"Thank you."

They came to rest near the opening of a cave, Kate finally taking pity on the other woman. She didn't like that Juliet might have saved her life twice by now. But of course she wouldn't even be in this situation if it wasn't for Juliet. Kate shook her head.

"How do I know you didn't just set this up?"

"Kate, that man was just seconds away from killing you," Juliet said, and Kate thought she actually saw a hint of emotion in the blue eyes.

She stroked the red area around her neck. Juliet was right, he wouldn't have stopped. At first she had wanted to berate Juliet for following her, but found she couldn't.

Kate looked at the torn up shirt Juliet was wearing, the arms of which was now wrapped around the leg of the man who tried to kill her. She remembered Juliet moving out of the way when Kate had started to panic, disoriented and not sure if Juliet was on her side or not. She had calmed down when she saw the man lying on the ground with a bullet wound in his thigh.

"That doesn't mean I trust you," Kate said, back in the present.

"I didn't expect you to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers**: I own nothing.

**A/N**: Please let me know if you want more, and what you think. I haven't decided if I should make this a long story yet or not, guess it depends on if you want to read it.

* * *

"What exactly is it you're doing with Jack?" Kate asked, as she cut down the branches in her path.

"Is it that difficult to understand? Jack is the only one of you who treats me like a person. The only one who even remotely trusts me," Juliet said, from behind her.

"And why is that?" Kate asked. "Did you conduct a lobotomy on him in that cell?"

Juliet smiled at her.

"Yes, how clever of you to notice."

Every single attack on her only made her more convinced that Kate didn't hate her as fiercely as a few days ago.

"Maybe it's because he was willing to listen to what I have to say," Juliet continued. "Everything's not black and white. You've also hurt people, Kate."

"I'm nothing like you," Kate said. "And I'm not as easily manipulated as Jack."

"Do you love him, Kate?" When Kate didn't answer, Juliet repeated her question. But the distant look on Kate's face told her more than her words would have.

There was something about Kate that fascinated her. Juliet usually read people well, but Kate's actions didn't always match her feelings.

Another morning came, and Kate still hadn't found any sign of Jack. There were no footprints, and now they were getting closer to the Others' old camp.

The rain had been pouring down during the night, and they were both soaked and cold. Kate poked at the dying fire with a twig. She had been up for almost an hour now, unable to sleep with all the thoughts moving through her head.

"Who's Rachel?" Kate asked, as Juliet began to stir. She didn't really care, she just wanted to stop thinking about Sawyer and Jack for a minute.

Juliet mumbled something, and blinked to clear the mist from her dreams.

"You've been calling her name for a while now," Kate said.

"I thought you didn't want to know anything about me." Juliet's voice was still heavy from sleep, and her hair tousled around her head.

Kate noticed how young Juliet looked in that moment, young and innocent. But she wasn't.

"She's the reason I'm on this island," Juliet inched closer to the fire, which was still warmer than her hands. "Rachel was dying from cancer…" She trailed off and stared at something Kate couldn't see.

"What happened?"

Juliet sighed deeply.

"Ben saved her. She's alive, and I have a nephew I've never even met." Juliet said, like she was reading facts from someone else's life.

Juliet wished she could tell Kate everything Ben had made her do, just to get it off her chest. She looked over at the brunette and wondered what would happen. Kate would probably want to kill her, especially if she knew what had really happened to Jack.


End file.
